fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Totomaru
Totomaru (兎兎丸, Totomaru) is a former Mage of the Phantom Lord Guild and its team Element 4, a team that included some of the Guild's strongest members. His corresponding elemental theme is Fire. Appearance :Voice Actor: Justin Cook (English), Daisuke Endō (Japanese) Totomaru is a young man with long, two-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head, with the black portion overlaying the front and left side of his head, leaving the smaller white portion concentrated on the left, with the top knot also having the two separate colors correspondingly. The Young Past Days Before the Timeskip On his face, Totomaru sports a simple marking consisting of three horizontal black bars passing across the ridge of his nose and both cheeks in a linear formation, with the one in the middle being the longest. He is garbed in a ninja-like attire consisting of a long, orange reddish gi-like cloth, held closed by a black belt, with prominent reddish fur around the collar, and with the sides being made of thick fishnet, with other, looser fishnet appearing on his forearms, with his robe’s sleeves being rolled up. His attire is completed by a simple shirt appearing from under his gi, and a pair of loose black pants tucked inside simple black boots. He also carries around a simple katana strapped to his left hip. After the Timeskip After the time skip, the bangs of Totomaru's hair have grown longer and no longer cover his forehead, only framing the sides of his face. He has also grown stubble on his chin. His attire is practically unchanged after the time skip, though his new uniform does not have a fur collar. One minor difference between his pre-timeskip and post-timeskip appearances is that the markings on his face seems to be a complete line. Gallery Personality Totomaru seems to be the most comedic of the Element 4, occasionally getting into comedic clichés even on the battlefield, which include him utilizing spells that incorporate foul-smelling properties to irritate his opponent. He is confident in his abilities, which sometimes gets the better of him, leading to enemies catching him off-guard when he least expects it. However, he is capable of acknowledging whenever a certain course of action is futile, as seen when he pointed out that both he and Natsu were at a disadvantage of each other during their fight, due to both their Magic being naturally attuned to fire, and thus doing little in the way of fighting each other through this manner. He also seems to believe that an armed fighter has a significant advantage against an unarmed one, as he stated to a bare-handed Natsu right before unsheathing his sword. He possesses a tendency to point out both the advantages as well as the disadvantages that both he and his opponents have of each other during combat. Relationships Friends/Allies *Phantom Lord **Jose Porla **Gajeel Redfox **Element 4 Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Fairy Tail **Cana Alberona **Elfman Strauss *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Gray Fullbuster **Lucy Heartfilia *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Sanji Magic and Abilities Rainbow Fire (レインボーファイア, Reinbō Faia): As the member of Element 4 representing fire, Totomaru uses Fire Magic. His signature form of such Magic is called Rainbow Fire, and it allows him to generate flames of different colors, each possessing a peculiar effect, which is not necessarily strictly related to fire itself. *'Pyrokinesis': Totomaru has the ability to control all the fire in the area around him. This remains true even for Magical fire produced by other Mages aside from his own, putting him at an advantage against other fire-wielding Mages. Apparently, should the Mages happen to be generating the flames directly from their person, then Totomaru would also be able (to a limited degree) to directly manipulate their bodies by extension. He generally gestures in order to control flames coming from outside sources, often placing his hand(s) in a knuckle with only the tall and index fingers sticking out. However, he's incapable of controlling the fire of a Mage who has achieved complete mastery over it. *'Blue Fire' (ブリューファイア, Burū Faia): Totomaru creates blue, cold fire, which he throws towards his opponent. The true extent of its effects are unknown. *'Orange Fire' (オレンジファイア, Orenji Faia): Totomaru creates orange, foul-smelling fire, which he throws at the enemy. *'Rainbow Fire' (レインボーファイア, Reinbō Faia): Totomaru's ultimate attack, he combines all of his colored flames into a single, multi-colored flame and throws them at the enemy. Their effects are unknown. Abilities and Powers Enhanced Speed: Totomaru has shown remarkable speed, being capable of fighting on equal terms with Natsu in close range. In the anime, his speed is apparently increased, to the point where he appears to be able to instantly traverse over short distances. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Totomaru employs a katana in melee combat, and has shown considerable skill with it. Weapons & Equipment Katana: Totomaru's weapon of choice is a simple katana, befitting his ninja theme, which he carries around attached to his waist. The Tsuba is gold with a rectangular shape, and the tsuka is covered with a blue tsukamaki. The Saya is also blue with gold koiguchi and kojiri. History Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc Major Battles *Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster & Elfman Strauss vs. Totomaru (Lost) Filler Battles Anime and Manga Differences Trivia & References External Links Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Mages Category:Dark Mages Category:Phantom Lord Category:Phantom Lord members Category:Element 4 Category:Rainbow Fire Users Category:Swordsmen